Bipolar transistors are much used in modern electronics as individual devices and as part of various integrated circuits (ICs). Particularly demanding applications of bipolar transistors occur in the automotive and aircraft fields where, among other things, relatively high breakdown voltages are desired for both grounded and high-side (non-grounded) applications. A further complication can occur when such bipolar transistors are manufactured at the same time and often on the same substrate as field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) devices and/or complementary bipolar-MOS (Bi-CMOS) devices as part of an IC.